The Reflection In the Curtain COMPLETE
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: Sorry for the inconveience, the previosly uploaded version was for some reason incomplete, summary inside.
1. Story

The Reflection In the Curtain

Authors Notes- Believe it or not, this was written in a period of four days. I would first like to say I originally hated modern day phantom works, but then grew to love them. I loved how strange it was to have Erik using technology we have today since one is more used to him being a simple genius, with exquisite handwriting and wonderful musical skills, not a net surfing, phone call making, subway taking New Yorker in love with some young French born US raised Broadway singer who's father runs a theater on Broadway but who is still not quite as good a singer as her cousin, Carlotta. Her mother died when she was very little and she lived with her neglecting Aunt and Uncle until she was 17 and here she is competing with her cousin, still begging to be the one in the spotlight, until she meets Erik. Erik, the man in the cellars of the old theater, a man who wears a mask because he was scarred in a car crash that claimed the life of his parents. Erik who could sing with the Metropolitan Opera if he just let go a bit. Erik, a man she grew to love against her fathers will. And so I leave you with the story of Christine Daae` and Erik, and hope for some good and helpful reviews. There will of course, be a brief intermission. (Maniacal Laugh) I'm using names from the Sir Andy musical along with the Persian Nadir( a rapper in this) and Bogus song names and musical bogus or nonbogus name. And a part of the ALW musical.

* * *

  


Christine looked up at the theater, a sigh escaping her trembling lips. She had not set foot in this theater since she was 6 years old. But now here it was, Daae` Family Theater, she was home. Yes, the youngest daughter of five to Janette and Charles Daae`, the only one interested in pursuing a musical career.

Christine unhurriedly opened the door and went in, making her way to the managers office where she was sure father would be at work.

Memories came flooding back as she stepped into the hall. She passed a portrait of her dear dead mother, who had died of lung cancer when she was only four. A shiver went down her spine as she got the feeling she was being watched. She looked around the hall and into the many mirrors lining the wall but saw no one.

She soon reached the office and was surprised to see two men, one in his forties one in his sixties there instead of her father.

"Excuse me," She entered they looked up from some papers. "My name is Christine Daae`, my father is expecting me."

They both smiled at me and the older one said. "Ah, yes. He's out for a moment but will be back. My name is Richard Firmin." He shook her hand in a mannerly fashion.

The younger one stood. "And I am Giles Andre`. We are partners with your father." He took her hand and shook it as Firmin had.

She smiled politely. "How long have you been partners with my father?"

"Oh, I'd say around six years." Firmin responded.

She nodded and turned when she heard someone come in. It was her father, bent over some papers. His face seemed more creased then when she had last seen him and his blonde hair seemed to be graying. She was surprised to see a much younger girl than herself walk in behind him, she wore a pink and white tutu but with tennis shoes. The girls face brightened when she saw her.

"Are you Christine?" She asked. Her father shook his head without looking up.

"Marie, Christine isn't here, she won't be here for another..." He froze finally looking up.

"C- Christine?" He asked, reaching out and touching her face. She grinned.

"An hour early." He gave a cry and pulled her into a frantic embrace. She could feel him showering her forehead with kisses but the pressure of his own head kept hers from looking up.

"Papa, you'll kill me!" She laughed, bringing herself back a bit and looking him over. "You look ghastly." She said simply.

He grinned. "You look... Scrawny." He caressed her cheek again. "God, if your mother could see you!"

It was true. She was very skinny due to her Aunt and Uncle's lack of caring. And she did look much like her mother, she had her eyes and her nose. "She can," She returned her attention to the girl, Marie. "Now then, who is this?"

Her father looked confused. "Your half sister, you know, Marie? I wrote to you from the moment I found out that Debbie was pregnant..."

"Oh," Christine bit back tears. "I'm sorry Papa, they must have kept the letters from me. I never knew."

He shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I sent you away, oh but Chris I was not a good father when I was miserable. I'm so, so sorry. I take it you do not know who Debbie is either?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

He sighed. "I married her a year after you left, she's Marie's mother. She helped me get past Mama's death."

Christine grinned and wiped a fallen tear away, looking to her sister. "Do you like to dance?"

Marie gave a big missing toothed grin. "Yup! I'm gonna be the head of the row here some day!" 

Christine smiled. "I bet so! I took lessons here, I can help you if you like."

Marie ran and hugged her tightly. "I'd love that!"

Charles grinned. "It's good to see you two off to a good start. Marie, why don't you show Christine to her dressing room. Do you remember where?"

"Yes Papa, come on, Christine." Marie tugged her sister down the hall and to the left. "You got your Mommy's old dressing room. The haunted one."

Christine raised an eyebrow. "Haunted?"

Marie nodded. "Yup, by the masked ghost. Papa lets him stay here. He's really smart and helps people a lot. He knew your mom somehow. Or so Papa says."

Christine was thoroughly confused as to what her sister might mean, ghost? She remembered nothing of a ghost. But she decided to play along. "Oh well, I'll be sure to be nice to him."

Marie smiled. "Sometimes after I dance he leaves me flowers, he's a really nice ghost. But he must be very ugly, he wears the mask on one side of his face, he says he was burned in a car accident."

Christine sighed. "I see, you're sure he's real?"

Marie looked up at her. "You think I'm playing, but it's all true, you shall see." She opened a door at the end of the corridor. "Au revoir, Christine, just have Papa drive you home .I'll remind him when I leave with Mommy."

Christine nodded. "All right, au revoir, ma petite ange." 

"Whats that mean?"

"Farewell my little angel." Christine replied. Her sister grinned and left.

Christine closed the door and looked around. Yes, she remembered this room. The mirror, covered half of a wall. The dressing table was at it's right and the wardrobe on the opposite wall. Christine sighed walking up to the mirror. She spun in the reflection and laughed at her childlike behavior. She then sat down at the table and began to flip through the booklet for the next performance.

"Hello, Christine. I've heard much about you in the past few days."

She froze looking around. She then stood and flung open the wardrobe, then pulled the curtain from the closet.

"You wont find me Christine. You may as well give up."

She sighed, placing her hand to her forehead, afraid to speak back at first but then she made up her mind. "Hello, I'm sorry. I suppose you're the theater ghost?"

He chuckled. "Is that what they called me?"

She shook her head removing her hand. "No Marie called you that, Papa didn't mention you."

She could almost hear him 'hmmm' in understanding. "Who are you?"

There was a pause. "Your mother called me the Angel of Music. I suppose you may call me that."

Christine shook her head and sat down. "I must be going mad, this is a child's tale and I'm believing it."

"Believe it, Christine. Your mother told me to teach you one day, when she died she asked that of me. She said she had prepared you for me, she had told you of me."

Christine gasped. "She...She told me to wait for an Angel of Music yes, but... Mon _dieu_ could it be?... But if you were the Angel of Music..."

"I would know your mothers favorite song. Yes she told me I would have to tell you that. It was 'Chat Noir', a composition of your fathers."

Christine shuddered. He was correct. Her father had written the song for her mother, who had a fondness for black cats. "A- all right then. You're Mama's Angel. Why did she want you to teach me?"

"She wanted you to have your dreams, Christine. She favored you of all the girls. She said you had the most passion and spirit. She knew you could have this, but it'll take work."

Christine's passion for and hunger for what he was practically promising her overwhelmed her and she clutched her hands at her sides. "I'll do it."

He chuckled. "I know you will, I know how this need consumes your veins and you could live and breathe on music if it didn't have the ability to kill you. I see how you shudder at the thought, and it seems you _have_ been trying to live on it. Your Uncle and Aunt must have been wicked to you."

She looked around frantically. "This isn't very fair."

"What isn't?"

"You can see me but I can't see you. Could you please come out?" She desperately looked about.

He paused. "Your father is coming for you. Tomorrow I will, I promise."

"Oh but why does it matter? Please?"

Silence. "Angel?"

Her father knocked at the door. "Chris can I come in?"

She sighed disappointedly. "Yes of course Papa."

He came in, closing the door behind him. "I heard voices, have you gotten acquainted with Erik?"

She cocked her head. "Erik?"

He nodded. "Yes, Mama's Ange De Musique?"

"Oh," She smoothed out her t-shirt. "Yes, we've gotten acquainted." 

"He's told you of his promise?"

"Yes."

"Good," He grinned. "Put it to good use, we need a Daae` for the curtain call again."

"Who's singing now?" She asked.

"Cousin Carlotta. A relative, yes, but not one of my girls. Oh, by the way, Raoul will be here tomorrow to see your audition."

She raised her eyebrow. "Raoul De Chagny?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She laughed. "The _same_ foolish Raoul De Chagny that ran into Lake Erie to fetch my red scarf that you had gotten me for my birthday?"

"Yes, thats the one." He grinned. "He saw a picture and has already grown quite fond of you."

Christine chuckled. "Oh goodness! I come back to New York and already I have men breathing down my neck!"

He laughed. "Well let's get home and I'll introduce you to Debbie and her two sons."

She smiled. "All right." Christine grabbed her bag and they left.

* * *

  


Christine entered her dressing room the next morning and set her things down. She yawned and sat down, picking up her music sheets and calmly going through the lyrics on it, she knew the song. It was Andrew Lloyd Webber's Unexpected Song. She had favored listening to Sarah Brightman sing it, loving the clarity of her voice. _I wish I could sing like that._

"Hmmm, good, but a little higher at 'Now no matter'. Otherwise you're doing fine."

She smiled. "Good morning, Angel."

"Good morning, Christine." He replied, she could almost see him smiling.

She returned to the music, taking a sip of hot lemon tea. She pretty much had it down to a science. The angel enjoyed it. _Oh yes, thats right. His name is Erik_. She shivered, it was a name that she had always associated with handsome men, but she now remembered Marie telling her of his face.

_So, just a half of it, besides, it doesn't matter what he looks like._ What was she thinking? She couldn't date her angel, he must be much older than her! Then again, Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher could go out, why couldn't they?

_Because he knew Mama._ She thought. "Angel?"

"Yes."

"May I ask you some personal questions?"

He inhaled deeply. "Yes I suppose."

"How old were you when your face was burned?"

He was silent for a moment, debating his answer. "About twenty."

"How old are you now?"

"34."

_It was scarred when he knew Mama?_

"Oh."

"I've been living here since, your mother took me in, allowed me to stay."

She smiled. "Yes, that was Mama all right. Always helping the unfortunate."

She heard him shift about. "She would have died for you, Christine, you or any one of your sisters, and if you think about it, she did."

"Yes," She paused. "I know."

He was quiet for a moment. "Christine, I'm going to come out for you. Please don't tell anyone."

She stood quickly. "Of course not, please do."

She expected him to poof appear but her breath left her when the mirror mysteriously began to open. A figure dressed darkly, complete with fedora and cloak stepped out. The right side of his face was covered in a white, porcelain mask. His eyes were both blue and clearly quite pretty. He was a slender man, but she could tell he had some muscular strength. She looked him over. Indeed, he was handsome and if he didn't wear the mask or have ths scars he would be a hunk! But she put the thought aside when he spoke.

"Your more beautiful face to face than I thought." He mumbled, reaching out as her father had most of last night and he caressed her cheek. She felt electricity run through her at the touch and she reached up, pressing the hand harder against her face. He paused to look at her look of intoxication and then he pulled away.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"You need not explain, Christine." He cooed. "I thoroughly enjoyed it."

She laughed. "I'm sure you did. But judging by your looks you're probably used to it."

He shook his head. "No, my looks are not so great, Christine."

"Oh but they must have been before the accident." She shifted her footing. "You are very handsome, I can almost see you with a normal face."

He smiled. "Even then, I never was... Interested in any particular woman touching me. I was always working on my music."

"You were a composer?" Her eyes lit up.

"In my own right, yes." He said. He gestured to the music. "Before the accident, I'd worked on something with Andrew Lloyd Webber. We called it Music Of the Night. I'll play it for you some time."

"Mama said you sang beautifully, will you sing for me please?" She was so polite, he would have thought her a child if he could not see her.

"You have to go in five minutes, but I'll sing Music Of the Night when I play it for you."

She nodded. "I understand. I suppose you must go then?" She sadly gestured to the mirror.

"Yes, but only until next time, Mon Ange`." He took her hand and gently kissed it. "I will see you again soon."

She blushed at the formality. "Of course. Au revoir, Erik."

He smiled slightly, unknowing of how she knew his real name, he kissed her hand again, "Au revoir, Christine."

He then sighed and walked over to the mirror, looking back to her once before he entered it again.

She sighed and smiled to herself, thinking of his butterfly soft kisses to her hands. She then picked up her music and left for the auditorium.

* * *

  


She thankfully wasn't first in line, several others went before her. When the time did come for her audition then took a deep breath and began to sing as Anatole, the repetiteur played on the piano. As she did so she saw Raoul, sitting in a seat in the near back, smiling to himself. She finished and was disturbed by Anatole's silence until he got up from the piano and said, "Mademoiselle, you belong in the opera and I am very pleased to say you have made it. Welcome to Daae`'s theater."

She smiled and thanked him, moving to Raoul who had stood and made his way forward.

"Christine I could hear you clearly in the back you were wonderful!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Raoul. How are you?"

"I'm well ,and you?"

"I'm well, merci." She responded.

"Wow, you look like your mother." He said softly, his eyes scanning her.

She blushed. "Everyone says that."

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked softly.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was wondering if we could have dinner, right here in the theater like the old picnics."

She smiled. "When?"

"Seven."

"I'll see you then, Raoul."

* * *

  


Christine rushed into her dressing room and cried out in happiness.

"Congratulations, Christine."Erik's voice uttered.

"Oh, merci Erik! I couldn't have done it without you!"

"Yes, you could have." He said smoothly.

"No, because you're what made me go on. When I was to sing I just thought of you and how proud you would be, and I was right, am I not?"

He was silent. "Yes, you were right, I'm very proud. So I suppose you'll have to come down tomorrow?"

She paused. "Why tomorrow?"

"You have plans tonight." He said icily.

"Oh, Raoul." She thought for a moment. "He's just my friend, Erik, I'm not dating him."

Erik chuckled. "You make me sound like more than him."

She paused, shy of her next words. "But you are." She thought about her wording. "You feel like so much more than a friend, I've never looked at someone like I've looked at you. I've never felt that feeling when someone touches me, except when you touched me."

He was silent. Then he spoke. "I understand, Christine. Go on and have some fun, though. You deserve it. Tomorrow is another day."

She knew he was right. "All right. Thank you for your help, my Angel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"And I you, Christine." He replied in almost a whisper.

* * *

  


Christine changed into some more casual jeans (think Janet Jackson's one video where she's twirling around, the first one she showed skin in) and a loose pink Addidas t-shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and then went back to the theater and made her way into the auditorium. She immediately saw Raoul sitting on the stage. She grinned, making her way up to him.

"Hey Chris," He said standing and hugging his good friend.

"Raoul." She acknowledged. She then sat down with him around a cheesy checkered tablecloth. Food was laid out, obviously from KFC. She chuckled.

"What?" He asked.

"Kernel give you a discount?" She asked softly.

He smiled. "All right, I'm caught, let's eat and talk and make up for lost time, Chris."

She grinned and nodded and they went at the food. She spoke of her years of living with her evil guardians and he of his training at the NYC Police Academy.(Have to make him a Vicomte _somehow, neh?)_ She spoke of music and he of his past in dating and she somehow in agreeing with something mentioned Erik's name.

"Who's Erik?" He asked suspiciously.

"Erik? What do you mean, Erik?"

"You said, 'Yes I can, Erik,' but then I stopped you."

"No!" She laughed thinking quickly. "I said _bear it_, my dear and deaf Raoul."

"Dear?" He asked, his eyes shining.

"Well, you did run in the lake to get my scarf."

"Is that all?" he asked scooting closer.

"I, I don't know, Raoul. I haven't seen you in so long. _Is_ that all?"

He smiled weakly. "Before I think of making you fall madly in love with me we had better get to know each other better now, huh?"

She laughed. "Yes, I believe so."

He smiled. "Well, we better clean up so Buquet doesn't have a fit."

She nodded and they worked on getting the stuff together.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Raoul?"

"Do you like me at all?"

She grinned. "Of course, I just don't know you, who _are_ you?"

He laughed. "You'll soon find out."

* * *

  


Christine returned home that night tired and so she ended up going to bed at around 9:30. She awoke at five and went straight to the theater, entering her dressing room and then she did some stretching. Today was the first rehearsal of this months musical, _Cats_. Christine was almost tired of hearing Andrew Lloyd Webber's name, but she tried to hide it with a smile.

She thought of Erik, and how today he would sing for her and play his song while he sang it. She had only met him once, and already she could almost tell how well he must play piano by the grace he had shown her.

Almost as if reading her thoughts he called out. "Aren't we the early worm?"

She grinned. "I wanted time away from them."

"After only two days?"

"I like time to myself." She said simply, stretching some more and gasping at a cramp it produced.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you."

She shook her head. "No, it's all right. I enjoy your company at all times."

There was a silence. She hoped he hadn't left before she had responded. "You're very sweet, Christine." He said softly.

She smiled. "As are you, Erik." She felt the strange need to touch him then and so she stood, carefully making her way to the mirror. She wondered how close he was to it, wether a pace back or pressed against it. She pressed her own body to it and placed her hands on the smooth glass surface where his chest would be. Coolness interrupted by heat met them, and she gasped, not pulling away but feeling him do so.

"Back up Christine." He said softly.

She did so and the mirror swung open. He reached his hand out and she accepted it. He led her further in and she heard the mirror close behind her. Darkness. She could not even see her hair in the dark.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Angel." She said boldly, thinking of mother, _mother knew best, mother knew best._

She felt his hands form a circle around her waist and he lifted her up, moving one arm under her knees and the other on the small of her back. He carried her a bit when some light became visible. His world.

It was impressive in the mass below the theater. It seemed like a giant cave, the walls glittering like marble yet darkness. A small hole, maybe the proximity of a S U V was filled with water, candles were scattered around, causing the reflection to bounce on the neatly carved ceiling. He set her down.

"Oh, Erik. It's so beautiful down here." She breathed, looking all around.

He chuckled. "It serves it's purpose." He once again offered his hand and she placed her own in it. He led her to a cavern which led to a door. In fact, it looked like a front door.

He opened it and she stepped in and gasped. A house. This was a house. She was in the living room. She saw a hallway with many doors, and a dining room and study opposite this room.

"I built it myself," He mused, closing the door behind him. "I don't know if you remember the noise, but I did when you were little."

"Three." She breathed. Looking around. "You certainly had your work cut out for you."

He chuckled. "Yes, I did. Come, I believe I owe you a song."

She followed him into the large study. An organ sat against the opposite wall and a piano in one corner. He led her to that piano, sitting her in a chair nearby and then sitting on the bench. He breathed deeply, played an intro, and began the song.

_"Nighttime sharpens,_

_ Heightens each sensation_

_ Darkness stirs _

_ And wakes imagination_

_ Silently the senses_

_ Abandon their defenses_

  


_Slowly_ _gently_

_ night unfurls its splendour_

_ Grasp it, sense it_

_ Tremulous and tender_

_ Turn your face away_

_ From the garish light of day_

_ turn your thoughts away_

_ From cold unfeeling light_

_ And listen to_

_ The music of the night."_

Christine shivered, his voice was soft, and hypnotically beautiful. His mellow calm tone made her want to go to him and sing along. If only she knew the words. But she was compelled to at least vocalize with him, so she stood, slowly making her way to stand by him and she sang with him, seeming to learn just by doing so.

He stopped playing and she froze, looking at him. His eyes strayed all over her and she blushed softly. "It's beautiful, Erik."

He sighed and smiled. "Merci."

She tilted her head to one side. He seemed sad, more sad. "Whats wrong?"

He sighed. "You must go, you'll be late for rehearsal."

She looked at his grandfather clock. "So I must." She turned to him, taking his hands in hers and pulling so he would stand. He seemed to shake at the touch. She looked him in the eyes. "Be waiting for me, I want to spend all this evening and afternoon with you."

He smiled and nodded. "I will, Christine." 

She smiled brightly, then she shocked him by kissing his bare cheek, then kissing his masked one. "Lead me back?"

"O- of course." He took her up and left, being sure to close the door.

* * *

  


__Christine hopped into her dressing room, grabbing her water bottle and music andthen going out the door into the hall. She began t make her way to the auditorium when she heard someone crying her name. She knew that voice.

"Christine, hold up!" The ballerina finally caught up with her. "Wow, you've changed!"

Christine grinned broadly. "As have you, Meg Giry! How's your mother?"

Meg chuckled. "Good, just as feisty as ever. So I guess the living arrangements were poor?"

Christine frowned. "_Horrible_! God I never knew people could be so cruel."

Meg bit her lip. "Well, you're home now and that's all that matters. C'mon, let's get to rehearsals."

Christine smiled and walked with her old friend.

* * *

__Christine for some reason was not surprised to see Raoul supervising the rehearsals. She found __

out that he was a sponsor, giving money to help ease production costs, just as his father had done for the theater.

She tried to ignore his wandering eyes as she sang and danced. Madame giry occasionally smacked one of her legs with her cane gently to bring her back to reality. She noticed that Madame did it with a smile, having missed Christine and her absent minded dancing skills when Raoul was in the same room.

It was hard to ignore him though, he had grown to be a very handsomeyoung man, his neatly cut blonde hair much better than the messy fop he once wore as a boy. His once dopy face now was handsomely molded and his smile now had all of it's teeth.

A sharp blow to her left leg made Christine jump with surprise. "You! Christine Daae`! Concentrate girl!"

Christine smiled with a blush of embarrassment. "I'm sorry Madame."

She could hear him laughing in the seats. He always found her punishment hilarious. He probably always would. She focused on the rehearsal now, doing much better. It wasn't until the near end of the rehearsal that Carlotta Guidicelli, Christine's hot tempered spotlight craving Italian cousin came in with her fiancé Ubaldo Piangi, the groups tenor.

Christine had not won the lead role, that had gone to Carlotta, the 'Prima Donna'. Christine and Carlotta had never gotten along, it had always been competition. 

Carlotta smiled widely. "Christine! It's wonderful to see you! Welcome back!"

Christine raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Carlotta and thank you for your... Enthusiasm."

Carlotta sighed. "You know Chris, we never really got along well and I want to start off fresh. We can get along if you let me do my job, and you do yours." Carlotta looked at Ubaldo. He nodded in agreement.

Christine gave a weak smile. "Of course Cara. I'll do that."

Carlotta motioned for Christine to step aside so she could get up on the stage.

"Ok Carlotta, why don't you start us off with Memory?" Anatole asked.

"Si signor. *ahem* _Midnight, not a sound from the pavement, has the moon lost her mem'ry, she is smiling a _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

As Carlotta sang a backdrop came down, nearly crushing her and Ubaldo. She screamed.

"Cara! Cara! Are you all right?" Ubaldo begged her.

"There now, Madame. These things do happen." Anatole remarked.

"Si! These a things do 'appen! Well until you a stop a these things from 'appening, this thing does not 'appen!" She cried in rage. She stormed out, followed by Piangi.

Anatole looked to Christine. "Nothing ever changes, huh?"

She laughed. "I suppose not."

Anatole sighed. "Well then, Chris, from the top, you'll have to fill in for her."

Madame Giry. "Buquet, was that of your accord?"

He appeared and shook his head. "No Madame. I was off eating lunch."

Meg and Christine started to giggle. "Well, we won't all have headaches this way." Meg exclaimed.

Madame Giry grinned. "Oh but Christine is a soprano."

"Yes but not a screprano."

* * *

  


Christine practically ran into her dressing room. She sat down in her chair, exhausted. 

"Did it go well, Christine?" Erik's calm voice asked.

She shook her head with a grin. "You think I don't know that that was you pushing down that backdrop?"

He chuckled. "I thought it would go unnoticed. I'm sorry if it frightened you, but I'm fresh out of aspirin." 

She laughed. "Oh, it's all right. I was ready to leap at her anyway." She reclined slightly.

She had not heard him step from the mirror and so she jumped when he came to stand by the chair. 

He chuckled. "I seem to be good for frightening today."

She sighed. "Oh, Erik I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tense." She mumbled apologetically.

He smiled. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to her shoulders.

"Please," She replied, nearly shivering when he touched her shoulders. He gently began to massage and she gradually leaned farther back. "You know, Erik, you're probably the nicest person I've ever met."

He paused for a moment. "Nice people drop backdrops on other people?"

She giggled. "When it's done for someone else, yes."

He smiled warmly. "I suppose you are right."

She looked up at him in the mirror on her dressing table. She saw how he was smiling. "Why haven't you ever auditioned?"

"For the theater?"

"Yes."

"They've never needed a monster."

"Erik," She said softly. "You aren't a monster, you happen to be a very talented musician."

He sighed. "I did audition once."

"You did?"

"Yes, but then Anatole asked me to take off my mask."

"Oh," She said much more softly. "And you wouldn't?"

"No, so he did it himself. I had no chance of stopping him."

She sat transfixed. "Oh, Erik that was terrible of him!"

He shrugged. "It was a terrible sight for him too."

She stared in the mirror. "Let me see it."

His head shot up and his eyes met hers in the reflection. "Are you mad? No!"

"Erik,"

"Christine I need you to promise me you won't ever try and take this off of me." He gestured to his mask.

With disappointment she stood and made her way to the larger mirror and stared at herself. "I promise."

He stood uncomfortably. "Would you like me to leave?"

She spun to look at him. "No! Of course not I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

She smiled and turned back to the mirror. "Mama and I dancing in this mirror."

He came up behind her his own smiling apparent. "I used to watch the two of you."

She smiled at him and blushed, not turning. He took her hands in his own. He began to explore her fingers with his , then she curled hers around his own. He shuddered behind her, bringing both clasped sets of hands to his face, kissing them one by one. She shivered and turned in his arms to face him. His arms went down around her waist and she stepped closer to him. Their eyes burned into each others and he leaned down, prepared to touch his lips to hers when their was a knock at the door.

"Christine! Christine it's Raoul! May I come in?"

Christine shyly brought herself out of Erik's embrace and mumbled about the mirror. He nodded opening it and stepping in without saying anything.

"One moment, Raoul." She called out, making sure the mirror was completely closed before she opened the door. 

"That was great wasn't it?" He asked sweeping her into a hug.

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess it was. You really found my slapping around funny, huh?"

He grinned like he did when he was a boy. "Of course, I never had to have it, it's hilarious."

She laughed at that. "Did you come here to chat?"

"No, I came to get to know you."

She looked nervously at him, taking his words the wrong way, her eyes wide and her mouth gritting. He saw her and he began to laugh.

"No like _that_ silly. By _talking _and_ interacting_ in a subtle manner!" He chuckled and found his voice again. "Little Lotte, you haven't changed at all!"

She shivered at the long forgotten nickname. She could still sense Erik, and hoped he wasn't viewing this all the wrong way. "But I have. I'm not a little girl anymore. I've grown up and I've learned a lot." 

He looked her square in the eye. "Yes, you have, haven't you?" He asked, looking her over.

She blushed and wrapped her arms around herself. "You're determined, aren't you?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I am."

She uncomfortably shivered and walked toward the mirror. She looked at herself, placing her hand against the glass and gasping, feeling the heat from Erik's body.

Raoul quickly ran over. "Are you ok? You haven't been cut have you?"

She jumped back. "N-no, just the glass is warm, must be the light." She replied.

Raoul reached out and felt it. "Mmm, that's odd." He said.

"I'm sure it's all right." She said.

He shrugged. "Well I have to go in, but I'll talk to you soon, all right?"

She smiled. "Of course, goodbye, Raoul."

He reached up, touching her cheek. "Goodbye, Little Lotte."

He then went to the door, opened it, winked at her and left.

When she was sure he was gone she sat down. "Flirt."

Erik chuckled. "Are you kidding me? It's practically begging you to marry him and he's gotten reacquainted for only two days."

She smiled thinking of how close she and Erik had come to kissing. "You hypocrite."

"What?"

She laughed. "_You've_ practically dragged me to the altar!" She looked at the mirror but he did not come out.

"I'm making you uncomfortable." He said softly.

"No! I almost wish you _would_! But I do think this is going a bit fast, after all, we've known each other only two days."

"True, we should slow things down." He remarked.

She went back to the mirror, pressing her hands to it. She felt his under them and this time she remained calm. There was another knock.

"Christine, it's your father. Marie's sprained her ankle, I'm taking her to the hospital, are you going to be ok here by yourself? Giles and Richard are in the office if you need anything."

"Ok, Papa, I'll be ok."

"Bye Chrissy!" She heard Marie call cheerfully.

Christine laughed. "Goodbye, Ma."

Silence for a while. She turned her attention to the mirror. 

"Come back in here, Erik."

"I can't."

"Why?" she asked. Confused terribly.

"You must go home and rest, I must go home and rest. We must take things slowly."

She laughed. "All right, have it your own way, then."

He laughed. His hands left the glass. "Goodbye Christine."

"Goodbye, Erik." She finally removed her own hands and went to get her things.

* * *

  


She knocked on the managers office door ten minutes later. "Monsieurs?" She asked entering.

Firmin and Andre` found her. "Hello Mademoiselle."

"I'm going to walk home, if father comes here or calls can you tell him please?"

"Of course," Firmin responded.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Andre` asked.

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, I'd rather walk, Monsieur. Merci, au revoir."

He nodded and she made her way out the door. 

She knew very well it was dangerous for an attractive young woman to be walking around New York alone, but she really didn't care. She continued walking when she heard shouting. She turned curiously to see several men, watching her.

"Hey suga, whats a fine young woman like you walkin around the hood alone for?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am not your suga and thats none of your business.!"

He laughed and his buddies laughed. "French, eh?" I like French!"

He came up to her and reached out to touch her breast. She slapped his hand away.

He growled in frustration. "Whatcha gonna do? Tell your man?"

She thought quickly. "What if I did?"

"Whats his name, I prolly know him."

"Erik." She responded. His eyes grew wide.

"You're Erik's girl?"

"Yes, now back off."

"Aww, man I'm sorry." he mumbled pathetically.

She eyed him. "Who are you?"

"Names Fizz, you?"

"Christine Daae`."

He cocked his head. "You wouldn't happen to be Janette Daae`'s daughter, would you?"

"Yes, I am her daughter."

He laughed. "I remember your Mom. She was a nice lady, always sang for us growing up. What's she up to?"

Christine bit her lip. "She died 13 years ago." She replied.

Fizz gaped. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I have to get home."

He nodded. "You need someone to walk with? Keep the hoods off of your back?"

She smiled. "That would be nice, thank you."

He waved his friends to follow him. They were silent except for Fizz telling other guys who she was. "To let them know." He told her.

One particular man stopped the group entirely and smiled at fizz.

"'Sup Fizz, who's the chick?"

"Nadir, this is Christine Daae`. Erik's girl."

He studied her. "No she's not."

Fizz looked at her. She raised her eyebrow. "How would you know?"

Nadir laughed. "Erik 'n' me, we like bread and butter, he surely would have told me if there was another."

Fizz whispered, "He's a rapper."

"Nadir, Erik and I only just..."

"Started going out? Forgive me Mlle. Daae` if I seem to shout, but I speak to my homie every day but sometimes night and this little situation it just don't seem right. Now if you would kindly explain what you are trying to say I think it would make things easier and we can all get on with our day."

She breathed shallowly in exasperation. "We agreed to start going out today." She hissed.

Nadir sighed. "I guess we'll just have to see, farewell Mlle you haven't seen the last of me."

And he left. Fizz shrugged. "I believe you, even if you aren't really _going out_ as in outside with Erik, he prolly sees you the same way you seem to see him. Nadir, he's real overprotective, they protect each other."

She nodded and within minutes they arrived at her home. "Well thank you all for your assistance and if there's anything other than a sexual favor that you need. You know where I live now."

They all nodded and left. She entered.

"Christine, is that you?" Debbie called.

"Yes, Debbie, it is."

"Oh ok, where is your father and Marie?"

"He didn't call you?"

"No, why?" Debbie came from the kitchen, dishtowel in hand, she looked concerned.

"It's nothing too serious, Marie sprained her ankle, he's taken her to the hospital."

Debbie looked alarmed. Christine continued. "It's ok, it happens a lot in ballet, especially with Madame Giry as the concierge, she's strict and you get shaky and fall down."

Debbie sighed. "I'm still going to go see and make sure she's ok. Do you wanna come?"

"No, I'm worn out. I'll just stay here and wait for the boys to come home."

Debbie smiled. "Ok, see you soon, if you need anything just give my cell a ring."

Christine went up to her room and closed the door, turning on her keyboard. She sat down and began playing the melody she had written with her mother.

(The following is a poem by myself slightly modified for this story)

_Sunlight_

_Beating over the beige sand_

_Boys playing in the water_

_Their sisters catching a tan_

_They dump crawdads on her head_

_And run at her cry of warning_

_Mothers break it up_

_No one notices her droning_

_She takes it in_

_The smell of the sea the beat of the sun_

_The look of the people_

_Florida_

_She's quite young_

_But very observant_

_She can still see and feel and smell it_

_For though it was long ago_

_The memory lives on_

Christine sighed as she finished singing and turned off the instrument.

"You have a beautiful voice." She jumped at the persons sudden comment.

"Wh-who are you?"

He laughed. "Relax Mlle. Daae`. I'm Marie's private tutor. I suppose you're Christine?"

She stood with a nervous laugh. "Yes. Thank you, for what you said."

"It was no problem. Did you write that?"

"With my mother."

He nodded. "As I said it was lovely. What are you doing in a Broadway show with a voice obviously made for the Metropolitan Opera?_"_

She laughed. "I have many kinks to work out before I'm _that_ good! Besides, if I sing in any Opera it will be in the Opera Populaire."

"Mmm, you like Paris?"

"Yes. I love Paris." She replied, then she cocked and eyebrow. "What is your name?"__

He grinned and extended his hand to shake hers. "Porter Francis, pleasure to meet you." he said kindly.

She nodded. "It is. Well Porter, I'm sorry to say Marie is at the hospital having a sprained ankle looked at."

Porter's eyes widened. "Is she ok?"

"Yes, Monsieur, she has the Daae` will of dance, and will not let this stop her, though Madame Giry will."

He laughed. "Yes, the will must run in the family. Well, I'll be out then. Once again, it was a pleasure."

She smiled and nodded. "Always."__

Porter turned and walked from the room and she felt a bit out of place. People who worked for them just walked in whenever? It seemed stupid and a bit rude but she accepted it, easing back into her bed and falling into a long deep slumber.

* * *

  


___ "_Christine! Christine wake up!" Her fathers voice yelling.

Christine groaned and sat up and with a yawn asked. "What is it Papa?"

"It's Joseph Buquet, the stagehand. He's been hung Christine, Andre` saw it happen. It was Erik."

Christine's eyes widened. "Erik? But Papa, Erik would never do anything of the sort!"

He shook his head solemnly _. "_It had to have been him, Cherie. Andre` said it was a masked figure in black. I have seen Erik, child."

Christine stared at her father in horror and disbelief. "No, he didn't do it! It was someone else Papa, it wasn't my Angel!" She stood and ran down the stairs.

"CHRISTINE! CHRISTINE COME BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" Her father yelled after her as she flew through the front door and down the street. It was late night, she could tell but she kept running towards the theater. She made it to have a policeman stop her.

"It's all right, my name is Christine Daae`, my father owns the theater."

He eyes her closely then nodded with approval. She ran straight into her dressing room and locked the door behind her. It was a lock not able to be undone by a key, so she knew no one could get in without knocking down the door now. She curled up by the mirror and let the tears begin to fall. She let them fall for her Angel, who had not done this. He did not kill Joseph buquet. Her Angel was very kind, and very thoughtful, very smart and he would not do this. Not even for her. Would he?

"Do you also doubt me, Christine?" His voice came as if in a dream.

"Oh Erik, my Angel, I know you didn't. You couldn't have please tell me what happened?!"

"I do not know, I saw the intruder enter. He knows about me Christine mon Cherie, he has seen me. He must have."

She calmed at his words. "Father's blaming you."

He sighed. "I know, we had a rather unpleasant exchange. It seems he wants me to leave or else he'll give me up."

She felt ready to burst. "Oh, Erik you'll have to be quiet. We can hide you. If you want me to come see you, you can just give me some sort of signal and I'll come not matter what oh my Angel please." She was shaking with sobs.

"That may be a good idea. If I want you to come to me," He thought for a moment. "I can knock on the mirror unless I know someone is with you. No one outside of the room would hear it because it's hollow behind, the sound would stay within."

She looked up at the mirror and then stood. She slid her hand around the rim until she found a switch and it opened slowly. She quickly stepped in and closed the door behind her. She struggled to find him in the dark but she succeeded. She wrapped her arms around him, her sobs coming to a close at the comforting embrace which he happily almost greedily returned. She sobbed a bit into his shirtfront and then felt him lift her up and begin to carry her down into the labyrinth.

"Erik," She whispered.

"Yes, Christine?"

"Did Mama ever come to see you?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yes, she helped me with the burns for some time. Putting ointment on them and wrapping them. You have her heart, Christine."

She held on to him even more tighter. "I feel close to her when I am with you." She whispered.

He smiled at her, she could sense it. "I give you comfort?"

"Yes, silent comfort." She replied, growing sleepy as they reached the water hole.

"Sleep Christine, I will watch over you, tonight."

She thought then sleep was gone. "I can't, I have to be awake if he comes here, so I can get back up."

"I will take you up if he comes before he reaches your room. Just rest, mon Cherie." 

She sighed. "You call me your love yet, you want to take things slow." She laughed and then fell asleep as he opened his door.

* * *

"Christine open _up_, will you?" He cried banging on the door.

Christine awoke with a start, Erik had kept his promise. She ran to the door and opened it.

"Christine I was worried sick! I thought that thing..."

"Erik, is _not_ a thing, Papa. He's a living breathing human and I wish you'd stop badgering him, he didn't kill Buquet."

Charles was at first thoughtfully silent. "You will never see or speak to him again."

"_What?"_ She cried in horror.

"You heard me, he's dangerous. I won't have my seventeen year old daughter..."

"You are not going to tell me what to do! I've lived without your instructions for 11 years and I'll be damned if I start listening to them now. I'll be eighteen in two weeks and therefore by law an adult! You will not tell me what to do!"

She was not prepared for the blow before it came, but it did. His hand went straight across her face, a sharp burning sensation covering the spot where it had happened. Her face turned red and she looked at him, holding her cheek, her eyes blazing. "Erik never would have hit me."

"No, he would have killed you! Consider it light punishment. Don't ever talk to me that way again."

She watched him for a moment. "Mama, never hit me."

He froze and cringed, then continued. "I'll be waiting in the car." He said then turned the corner. 

She looked at the mirror and said. "I love you Angel." Hoping he would hear. Then she went to join her father and listen to his lecture.

"I love you, Christine." He said softly through the mirror.

* * *

  


"Such _ronds de jambe! _Such _temps de cuisse!"_ Madame Giry scolded at the dancers. "You were a disgrace! Come we shall rehearse."

"See you, Christine." Meg said wearily.

"Bye Meg." She said softly, making her way back to her dressing room. She entered to find a single red rose on her dressing room table along with a note written I red ink.

'Knock, knock'.

She happily threw down her things and ran to the mirror, forcing it open closing it and running through the blinding dark. He waited for her near the water.

"Erik!" She cried running to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Bonjour, Cherie." He whispered softly. She whimpered in his tight embrace.

"How did I manage _two weeks_ without you, Erik?" She nuzzled into his shirt.

He laughed. "Mademoiselle, it has only been _three hours_ since you last saw me before the performance!!!!"

She shrugged. "So, it was two weeks before that." She mumbled. He brought her away.

"Yes, but we had our notes to help make it easier."

She smiled thinking of that. "Yes, I suppose."

He led her to his home and then sat her down on the couch. "Wait here for just a minute."

She nodded, looking around thinking of everything. She knew she loved him deeply, but she didn't see how she could go on much longer without seeing his true face other than the mostly handsome one she had been seeing. 

_Soon enough_. She told herself.

Erik entered again and say down beside her. He brought out a small jewelry box, apparently that of a necklace. She looked at him curiously.

"You didn't _honestly_ believed I'd forgotten your birthday is tomorrow, did you?" he asked, a glitter in his eye. She smiled.

"Erik, you didn't have to..."

"Of course I did. Open it."

She tentatively reached out and took the box and then pushed it open with her thumb. She gasped.

A silver necklace lay inside and on the chain was a ring, gold it's onyx setting taking her breath away, it was much like the ring he himself wore.

"I had hoped you would like it, I put it on the chain so no one would assume anything, it's more of a promise ring than an engagement one. We have business to finish before any engagements are made."

Her eyes watered and she looked up at him choked with joy and yet with grief.

"Erik it's so beautiful!" She lovingly stroked the ring with her fingers.

He smiled and gently took it from the box, placing it around her neck and clasping it ever so tenderly. To her surprise he kissed it as it lay against her smooth pale skin. She sighed and turned to face him.

"Erik?'

"Yes, Christine?"

She did not answer. She just reached up and stroked his mask with her hand, and it ate at her to see the trust he laid in her, thoughts of ripping it off were gone. She decided instead to make the promise complete. She leaned in, shyly bringing her lips to his.

The curtain tumbled down and she could see herself in it. Her reflection stood out inside. Her passion and love for this man shone brightly like the glass that separated them, and she clutched his shoulders as his arms found her delicate waist. She happily lost herself in the embrace, in their first kiss.

He brought himself away soon after it began to tenderly laid one more small kiss on her lips. He then buried his face in her neck .

"I love you." He whispered, shaking with his joy.

"I love you, too." She replied almost instantly. She gently stroked his hair for several moments as he lay in her arms.

"Erik?"

He chuckled and answered her again. "Yes, Christine?"

"Please take off your mask."

He shot up and looked at her. "What?"

She held onto his hand. "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don't know how I'm going to do that if I've never seen your real face. I love you Erik, it can't possibly bother _me_ as much as everyone else."

He sighed. "I suppose now would be a good time. But only for a moment."

"If Mama could handle it I can." She said softly.

He looked at her. Then nodded turning around. "Untie it, please." he said nervously.

She gently reached out and did so and he slowly brought the mask to his lap. He then turned and faced her, his eyes full of fear.

The right side of his face was full of several ridges and places where most of the skin was missing. It would be raw if not scarred. Christine felt a great sense of sorrow wash over her. She lovingly reached out and touch the marred cheek, careful not to press in to anything.

He sighed and once again leaned into her, kissing her more pleadingly this time. When he slowly brought himself away he found several tears on her face.

"I'm sorry darling, I shouldn't have done that."

She shook her head. "No Erik, it's not you it's just, how can you live? Knowing how people must react?"

His eyes were brimming over. "It doesn't bother you?"

"The initial face, no. The impact it has on your life, yes."

He kissed her cheek several times and held her close to him. "What about Raoul?" He asked.

She cocked her head and looked at him curiously. "What about him?"

"You wouldn't rather spend your life with him? After all he's rich, he's handsome..."

"Erik you are _far_ more handsome than him."

"Damn you, how can you say that? Do you want to make me suffer?"

She shook her head casually. "Just think, you are not ugly, you are talented, sweet and intelligent. Raoul, he's a fop."

He laughed. "You really think so?"

"I really know so." She replied, kissing his deformed cheek gently.

He smiled as she nuzzled against his chest possessively. "Do you wanna know something?"

"Mmhmm." She murmured into his shirt.

"Your mother asked me to do something else before she died."

Christine smiled. "And what was that?"

"Marry her youngest daughter so she could have her dreams." He whispered into her hair.

She looked up into his eyes, surprised to say the least. "She said that?"

He nodded. 

She leaned back against him. "She wanted you to marry me?"

"She told me she couldn't want any more or less for you, I would never force you though, if you don't want to..." He trailed off.

She began to laugh. Harsh quick spasms of laughter. He stared at her in amazement. "What?"

She calmed herself. "She always seemed to know what I'd like before I liked it," She calmed and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. "And she seemed to know who I'd love before I did too." 

His heart jumped into his throat at those words and he squeezed her tightly. "I love you, I've loved you since you first walked into the room."

She blushed and tilted her chin up, kissing him somewhat shyly, but still quite happily.

* * *

  


"Ok Chris, blow them out." Her father smiled.

She sighed and blew out the candles. She then stood and made her way up the stairs.

"She's been quiet." Debbie remarked.

"She's still P O'd at me." Charles said, putting down the knife he had taken up to cut the cake.

"I'll talk to her." Debbie said, walking up the stairs she knocked at the door.

"Come in." Christine called.

"Ok Chris," Debbie said closing the door. "I'm here, lets talk."

Christine bit her lip. "You won't tell Papa?"

"Not unless your dying and begging me to." Debbie replied with a smile.

Christine sighed. "I'm seeing Erik still, I love him, we're going to get married once things are sorted out."

Debbie sat thoughtfully. "And the murder?"

"I have proof he didn't commit it."

Debbie raised her eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I have a tape from a security camera Erik set up."

Debbie was alarmed. "Christine, you really should show someone..."

"I will, once I find what I'm looking for."

Debbie sighed. "I hope so, this is serious stuff."

"I know, it's going to be fine. I need Papa to see how much I love Erik, and that he is an innocent good man."

Debbie smiled. "Ok, Madame Le Fantome, let's go get some cake."

Christine laughed at the nickname and then followed her stepmother downstairs.

* * *

  


Christine nervously twined her fingers together waiting for everyone to fill the small room. She sighed as they filled all of the seats and idly watched her.

"Uh, hello everyone, I have breaking evidence that the murderer of Joseph Buquet is not Erik Sonfais but another whom all of you know. Please watch this tape carefully."

She pressed play and the tape revealed a woman, somewhat rounded. Her hair was piled up. She took out of a bag a mask and covered notably, the left side of her face and turned directly toward the hidden camera. It was Carlotta. A shrill cry is heard after she walks away and the shadow of Buquet hanging is seen.

Christine turned off the tape there. "That isn't all so please remain seated." She reached into a bag and pulled out another, plastic bag, inside it was the mask seen in the video.

"This was found in Carlotta's dressing room. It was manufactured in Italy, by a company distantly related to Ubaldo Piangi. Any questions?"

Silence. She felt tempted to smile.

"Anything to add?" She asked looking around. Carlotta flinched. Raoul stood.

"Carlotta Guidicelli, you are under arrest for the murder of Joseph Buquet." he cuffed her.

His partner cuffed Ubaldo stating. "You are under arrest for obstructing justice."

"You just wait, Christine! I will have my way!" She cried as Raoul hauled the two out.

Charles Daae` approached his daughter. "Christine I'd like to apologize, I treated both you and Erik unfairly, I'm very proud of you."

She nodded. "Thank you, and I forgive you. Now, let's see about Erik."

* * *

Christine guided her father to her dressing room, where Erik awaited.

Charles inhaled sharply. "How long have you seen each other behind my back?"

"We never stopped." she stated, clutching his ring.

Only now had Charles noticed it. "You wear his ring?"

"She wears my promise." Erik said simply.

Charles sighed. "I'm sorry about all of this. It's just been a bit much since I lost Janette, I can't bear the thought of losing you as well, Chris."

She wiped her tears away and shook her head. "You'll never ever lose me Papa. No matter what." He brought her into his embrace and then he turned to Erik.

"As much as I hate to admit it, my daughter was wise in her decision. Forgive me, Erik."

Erik nodded. "All is said and done." He took Charles hand and shook it.

Charles grinned. "Do I see a wedding in the spring?" he asked.

Christine looked at Erik and was disappointed to see him shake his head. "We cannot be sure, Monsieur. There are more issues than this needing solving."

Charles nodded. "I see. If you should decide you need help, you are both welcome to come to me."

Christine smiled broadly. "Thank you, Papa."

He smiled. "Get some rest soon, Christine. You have rehearsal tomorrow."

She nodded and hugged her father who nodded at Erik before leaving. She turned to him.

"I'm very, very proud of you." he stated, sweeping her up in his arms and kissing her.

She grinned against his warm, pliant mouth. "I did it mostly for you."

He stepped back. "Christine you have worn my ring around your neck for nearly a month now," He reached out and undid the chain, slipping the ring from it. "Wear it on your hand." He slipped it gently on her ring finger.

Gingerly she looked up and reached to remove the mask but he stopped her. "The door."

She sighed, going to close and lock it. He had every right to be uncomfortable with people just walking in. His issues with his face were nearly resolved and she was proud of the progress he had made and she often told him so. She returned to him and gently took off the mask, her expression remaining the same as his scarred face was revealed. She reached out, touching the flesh and then she got on tip toe and kissed the cheek, his mouth finding hers in one of the most searing passionate kisses they had ever shared. She gasped at his urgency and wrapped her arms around him, enjoying his near cannibalistic rage for her.

She felt, for the first time his hands begin to roam. With anyone else she would have squirmed away but with him she melted in to him, begging him to continue, pushing closer to his body.

Trembling he ended the kiss. "No, mon cher, we cannot."

She groaned in frustration and nodded. He reached out and held her to him more tenderly now. More lovingly. If that were possible.

"Erik, what are these issues you do not cease to speak of?"

He was silent. And then. "Raoul."

She froze in his arms. "R- Raoul?"

"You shall see, my love. Until then," He tilted her chin to him, kissing her softly. "Rest."

She stomped her foot. "Thats all you think of! Eat, sing, rest! Is that all that matters to you?"

He calmly said, "Yes, my Christine's welfare _is_ all that matters to me." She felt herself melt at the words.

"Wicked and sweet man." She mumbled, kissing him once more.

"Au revoir." He whispered, backing into the mirror which had somehow opened and then he was gone with the blow of a final kiss.

She sighed sitting down. _What could be wrong with Raoul?_

* * *

Christine made her way down from the stage. Her thoughts on her conversation with Erik clouded her concentration. Last night he had mentioned Raoul. But why?

"Christine! Magnificent presentation of your evidence against Carlotta."

"What?" She asked Raoul, facing him dazed.

"Your evidence, you did a very good job showing it."

"Oh that, well um. Thank you, Raoul."

He looked around. "Could you come over here for a moment?"

She nodded, following him into the back where they were not seen.

"Listen, I think we've gotten to be as close as we were before, would you disagree?" 

"No, I agree." _Oh God, Raoul, what are you saying?_

"And I love you a lot, Christine, I always have. I think we would be perfect, spending our lives together, so Christine Daae`," _'Here goes_'. He picked a ring from his pocket and held it out. "Will you be my wife?"

Shards of glass ripped her apart, fire burned away what was left, she felt in a crash. Her mouth hit the floor and her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Oh, Raoul I..."

He smiled at her brightly. "Can't." The smile was gone.

"W- what?"

"Oh Raoul I don't love you like that and as much as it kills me to tell you, you are one of my dearest friends but nothing more. I love another."

He sighed. "I feared so, Erik's very lucky. A very different choice, but very lucky."

"God Raoul, I'm sorry you've done so much for me and, how did you know it was...?"

He laughed. "The way you spoke of him. Good luck Christine, invite me to the wedding."

"I will, oh and Raoul?"

"Yes?"

She looked at him with a childish grin. "Meg likes you, good wife material. Go for Meg."

He smiled. "I just might, we'd practically be brother and sister in-law."

She smiled. "Goodbye, Raoul."

* * *

  


Christine groaned and sat down in her chair. The mirror opened and Erik stepped out. She turned to face him. He was smiling and in more elegant attire than usual.

"Good evening, Erik." He nodded curtly. "Christine."

Nadir stepped from the mirror. "Now, Mlle, I believe you."

Christine smiled weakly and covered her face with her hand.

She heard them whisper and Nadir left. Erik approached her.

"Bad day?"

"Hell on earth."

"You ok?"

"Peachy keen, jelly bean." She sighed. "I'm sorry darling. I had a rather unpleasant exchange with Raoul."

"Other than the Meg part."

She grinned at his nosiness. "Yes. How are you?"

He kissed her softly. "Wonderful, please stand."

She looked at him and then did so a bit uncomfortable with him still on his knees. He calmly rose to just one and then revealed a new ring. It was much more delicate than the onyx one.

"Now the time is right, my love. Are we going to get married?"

She felt her face turn red and her limbs go weak. She fell into his arms, tears falling from her eyes, sobs escaping her. He held her tightly as she cried. He soothed her as best as he could without laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a sniff. She sat back and looked at him.

"I didn't even ask you formally and you started bawling."

"I did not." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

He smiled. Then he reached out and took her hand, slipping the ring halfway on. His eyes met hers. "Will you marry me, Christine?"

Tears fell from her cheek in crowds at that moment but she choked out. "Yes, Erik." He finished sliding it on and brought her closer to kiss her. She smiled against him and then kissed back. It was perhaps their most delicate kiss ever.

* * *

  


Christine went home reluctantly that evening. She entered to find her family eating dinner. She smiled brightly and went to go put down her coat and things.

"Christine, you're in an awfully good mood." Marie noted.

Christine smiled at her younger sister. "I am in a good mood, Marie. A very good mood."

Debbie smirked and put down her fork. "All right, let's see it."

"See what?"

"Oh please, Chris. I know that, 'I'm getting married in a few months' mood myself. Let's see the ring."

Charles laughed. "Oh Debbie you must be mistaken why only a week ago Erik said..."

He was cut off by a hand being thrusted into his face. He was silent as he admired the craftsmanship of the small, yet obviously expensive engagement ring.

Debbie gave an 'Oo' and quickly ran over to look. Marie joined them in the silent gazing.

"Christine Michelle Daae`," Her father said trying to sound angry but doing a horrible job.

"Yes, Papa?" She asked.

"I'm very happy for you." He said with a smile. "Your very young and you have so much to still look forward to, but I'm happy for you."

He kissed his daughters cheek and stood to go to the sink. "Engaged at 18, Jesus Lord Almighty!" 

Debbie hugged and kissed her too as did Marie but before going upstairs for bed she said. "Chrissy?"

"Yes punkin?"

"Will you come upstairs with me and talk to me in bed before you sing for me?" Christine had sung to her every night before she went to sleep.

"Of course, give me a minute." Christine said with a smile.

Marie ran up the stairs and turned to her parents. "Neither of you are upset?"

They both smiled and shook their heads. "So I have both blessings?" She asked.

"Of course." Both said in unison.

"Liars, but I'll hold you to it."

"You are very young." Debbie said.

"I know but I'm so sure of this." She shook it off. "So my Dads giving me away and my Moms going to be my Matron of Honor?"

This of course shocked Debbie because up until now Christine had known her as a stepmother.

"Oh honey..." She said, running to hug her.

Her father smiled. "Marie is waiting."

Christine grinned. "My flower girl." She then ran up the stairs and knocked on Marie's door.

"Come in." Her sister called.

"Ok Marie, whats up?"

"Whats it like to be in love?" She asked, she was laying in the bed.

"Well," Christine sat in the chair next to it. "It's sort of like having all of the happiness in the world inside of you when your with the person you love."

"Oh. Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sad that your real Mommy is going to miss your wedding?"

Christine thought for a moment. "In a way she isn't." She sighed. "My Mommy knew Erik before she died, and she also knew that I would love Erik when I grew up. My Mommy was smart like that. But she will be there in spirit. My Mommy wouldn't miss two people she loves a lot's marriage."

"How did she die? Daddy doesn't want to tell me."

Christine held back the tears. "Thats not it, honey. It's just that, he loved my Mommy a lot, and it was very painful for him when she died and it still is." She wiped away a tear. "My Mommy got very sick before I was born, you know what cancer is right?"

"Yes." Her sister replied.

"Well when I was four, her cancer got a lot worse, and so God didn't want her to suffer. And he took her to live with him."

"What kind of cancer did she have?"

Christine smiled softly. "The worst kind for a singer, lung cancer."

Her sister nodded. "You can sing now, Chrissy."

Christine thought of the lullaby her mother often sang to her. (Lullaby of the Bells is by Edward Ward and George Waggner, it was written for the 1943 Phantom movie.)

  


"_Here those bells ringing_,

_ Soft and low_

_Bringing peace to the twilight glow_

_ Calling to everyone_

_ Night has begun_

_ Turn from your weary toil_

_ Days work is done_

_ Here them ring while my lover lies_

_ Drift and dream to the lullaby."_

  


Marie was soon asleep and so Christine carefully and quietly left the room. She went to her own room, admiring her ring before she fell asleep.

* * *

  


"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of children?" Christine asked him as they sat in blissful silence, each admiring the company of their fiancé/ fiancee.

"I like them." He said. "Children can be very creative."

She smiled. "Do you want to have children?"

He was silent again. "Yes, I think so." He laughed. "Many people are not taught to accept people for who they are and not what they look like, it would be nice to have someone to teach and spread the word. And children love to be sung to and I love to sing. Why do you ask?"

She smiled and kissed his hand. "I was thinking the other night after I sang Marie to sleep, and I want to have children of my own to raise and watch grow, and to teach and to learn from. And I thought to myself even if you don't want them I'll find a way to have your children."

He laughed heartily. "Well, I'll save you the trouble." He gently kissed her cheek. "Before we think of children we need to think of a _wedding_, my love. I trust your family knows?"

"Yes, Debbie knew the moment I walked in the door." She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Springtime or summer?"

She thought for a moment. "Somewhere in between. I don't want to freeze and I don't want to sweat."

"May then?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, May would be nice." She agreed. His hand came up and their fingers entwined, the fell of the cold silver on her finger thrilled him more than he imagined it would. She wore his ring, she wore his promise, she wanted to be his wife.

"You know Christine after the accident I never thought any woman would want to be with me forever, especially the woman I loved."

She smiled. "Well believe it, because you're never going to be rid of me now." She squeezed his hand with her own and he sighed, his hot breath flowing just above her head. She shivered slightly, thinking of what being married to him would be like. She was almost anxious for their first night together. She could almost feel his hands on her, his lips in just the right spot, among other things. She was very aware that as his wife he had the right to make love to her, and she had absolutely no problem with it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by him, he was smelling her hair. She giggled at the awkwardly sweet gesture and kissed him, holding him tightly as the sensations of his lips on hers enveloped her. She was startled when he begged for her to accept him into her mouth but she did nonetheless. She reached up, removing his mask and drawing his face as near to hers as possible, still kissing him with a force to drive her mad. She suddenly wanted to beg him to make love to her now, here in his home. She decided that she would, after all. May was only three months from now.

"Erik, please..." She whispered drawing away to look into his eyes.

"No, Christine, we can't." He said almost harshly.

"Oh but why can't we? We'll be married in three months!"

"We cannot risk it, my love." He said more softly then he chuckled. "I didn't think you wanted children _this_ badly."

She shook her head. "I don't, I want you." Her teeth were gritted. "Six months, Erik, we've been together six months!"

"And three more won't kill you." He whispered gently into her ear. The truth was he was frightened, very frightened. He had never been with a woman before, she knew that. He also didn't want to hurt her. She was so much younger than he, and so fragile, he couldn't bear the thought of her face fixed with pain.

"Yes it will!!!! Erik I love you so much and I'm so proud of the way you've changed the way you've opened up. I can't tell you how much Erik, and now you're refusing to let me show you."

He laughed. "So feisty! And tell me, Christine, how feisty will you be when you feel yourself being ripped open more savagely than most people realize when making love the first time?"

Her eyes never left his. "Knowing it's you doing the ripping, probably not more badly than all of those other people." He squirmed uncomfortably at her words, she was so determined.

"Christine, I can't bear the thought of it! It'd be horrible if I looked down and saw you in such pain."

She bit her lip. "If that's what's bothering you, you more than likely won't be ready for it in three months then. Or any time for that matter. Erik the pain will be well worth the result."

"But to see your beautiful face in such un beautiful agony..."

"To hell with agony! It's agony knowing I have to wait three months!" She groaned. "You don't have to look at me when it happens. You can look away until I tell you I'm better, it does sooth itself, Erik. God please don't torture me!!!" She took his hands and kissed each one, tears running from her eyes.

"Christine..."

She ignored his nonacceptance and leaned in, pressing her lips gently to his neck. He shivered and she continued to nibble around a bit, his earlobe, his chin. Before she knew it his arms were around her.

He turned so she was directly in front of him. He then attacked her neck and bare shoulder in the tank top she was wearing. She groaned as he began to make his way over what bare skin she had. Her arms drew him to her, kissing him passionately. Leaning over slightly still kissing him she turned off the light on the table and then lay back, bringing him with her.

* * *

  


"Christine you're the luckiest person on earth!" Meg Giry cheered as she and her best friend walked away from rehearsals.

"Yes, I am. But, you are pretty lucky yourself soon to be Madame De Chagny!" She grinned at Meg's dreamy smile.

"Yes, but _your_ wedding is in only two weeks!"

Christine smiled and looked at her hand. "My wedding."

Meg laughed. "Erik's probably gone mad with happiness."

"Oui, but he went mad with happiness when I said yes. He'll go mad and kill someone for fun when I say, "I do"."

This statement of course made Meg seem a little uneasy.

"What?" Christine asked her nervous friend.

"I just think we all got out of that Carlotta thing far too easily." She shivered. "I mean, you showed the tape and the mask, and then it was over."

Christine had not realized this, she was right. She sighed. "Well, she just better not ruin my wedding day somehow." Christine murmured. "She's ruined enough."

Meg nodded in agreement. "I know, hun. Don't worry, she's in prison, what's the worst that could happen?"

Christine shivered. "I don't want to know."

* * *

  


"Christine will you stay still? How can I zip your dress when your shaking like a penguin?"

Christine tried to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry Debbie, I'm so nervous!" She smiled slightly at her reflection. It was the dress her mother had worn to her own wedding, and it only felt right that she wear it too. Her naturally curly dark hair lay across her back, Erik favored it that way even though it bothered her, she wanted this day to be perfect.

Meg came in and gasped at her friend. "You look gorgeous, Chris."

She smiled and beckoned her to come closer.

"Now Christine honey, is Erik going to be wearing that stupid mask?" Debbie asked her.

"Of course, he very well can't be walking around without it."

"Why not? We'll all be family soon, what would be the problem?"

"He's still very nervous about showing his face, ok? He doesn't want to make anyone frightened or ill."

Debbie was quiet while tying something on Christine's dress. "Have you seen it?"

"Of course, he showed me the night he gave me the promise ring."

"Did it frighten you?"

"No, I loved him so much, it didn't even surprise me." She smiled at the fond memory of him holding her that night.

Debbie sighed and stayed quiet after that.

Meg decided to lighten the mood. "Well, at least she isn't going to be a huge pregnant bride. Do you remember Georgette De Chagny, Raoul's cousin's wedding when we were young Chris?"

Christine laughed. "The only thing the woman didn't knock down was the groom."

There was a knock. "Mademoiselle?"

"Yes?"

"It's time."

Christine breathed deeply. "Merci."

Meg grabbed her flowers handing them to her, Debbie grabbed the train.

"Are you ready?" Debbie asked.

Christine looked into the mirror again and could almost feel her mothers presence in the room while she saw the reflection. "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

  


End Part One

* * *

  


INTERMISSION!!!!!!!

Orchestra begins playing and so Erik angrily drops a chandelier on them. Christine hits very high note and the glass on the chandelier on the orchestra breaks and Erik grins, Carlotta tries to repeat the action but the Punjab Lasso stops her.

Brief, eh?

* * *

  


Back to the story...

Christine looked across the tiny not quite filled church. Most of the people her parents knew, some were members of the theater and others just friends from the street. Nadir and fizz and his gang all smiled at her as they stood. She felt horrible being the center of attention for the very first time in her life. This was not only her day.

She looked at Erik. He was, indeed wearing his mask but she could still see his smile.

Christine's shoulder was tapped and she turned to see her father, smiling brightly, tears flooding his cheeks.

"You had to wear that dress, eh Little Lotte?"

She smiled. "Oui, of course." He took her arm in his and they slowly began their descent down the aisle.

Raoul was there, he smiled brightly at her and then clearly winked at Meg, who she knew was blushing at this. Madame Giry was not many rows ahead of him, she smiled at Christine too, nodding in approval.

Marie stopped in front of her to pick up a petal she had dropped that she deemed 'too pretty to be lost'. Christine, not paying attention bumped into her and gasped as she nearly fell. Laughter roared throughout the church and she blushed, nudging Marie to keep moving. Marie puffed her face but did so, throwing more petals to the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity, she reached Erik. She was smiling brightly as he looked down at her. The pastor began.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Christine Michelle Daae` and Erik Miguel Sonfais in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman away?"

Charles exhaled sharply next to her. "I do." He said. Erik reached out and Charles put her hand in his. She turned to her father. "Thank you, Papa."

He smiled, kissing his daughters other hand, then going to Erik's side as his second job in this wedding, best man.

Christine gave a shuddery sigh and then turned to face Erik with a smile.

"If there is anyone who believes this couple should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Christine looked about nervously and was thankful for the silence.

"Vows can be made in evil but they can also be made in joy, I understand each of you have written your own?"

Both nodded. The pastor smiled. "Very well then. Christine, why don't you start?"

Christine inhaled and Debbie handed her the paper she had spent most of the night working on. 

"Erik, you have the ability to make a person feel absolutely anything. You are a pure genius doing mathematical problems I did not know existed for fun, writing some of the most beautiful, inspiring music ever written and showing the deepest love that ever has been felt. You have stood by me in sorrows and triumphs, and you learned to trust me in many ways. You are by far the most thoughtful, understanding and purely wonderful man I've ever met, aside from Papa,"

Charles looked at his feet, overwhelmed by his daughters words. She really did love him and he was almost ashamed of ever believing she didn't.

"You helped me to understand that there is more to life than looks and glamour, but feeling and a certain rhythm of life that if you don't follow, you get knocked down. You picked me up, dusted me off and gave me the encouragement I needed to get running again. And now, I want you to be running right along side of me, I want to run this race with you and never be alone in it again." She turned to the pastor who nodded and Erik took his own deep breath.

"My darling Christine," all the other woman seemed to gush at this. "We have experienced losses and gains. We have learned together and loved together, and by now it is very obvious that we are to be together. You stood by me when I was wrongfully accused of a crime I did not commit and you never allowed yourself to believe I had. You pulled together evidence that I was innocent and you showed it, and for that the criminal was apprehended and we could love each other as others never would have let us. You showed me that what was beyond my mask was a mere blemish on something so beautiful it should not be concealed. You made me believe for the first time in my 34 years of existence, that I was not a monster. Even before my parents death and my deformation, I never felt special or truly loved, not until I met your mother. And your mother had five daughters, only the youngest pursued a career in music. The youngest, one of the most beautiful people on earth not only on the outside but on the inside," he wiped several tears from his eyes. "I look forward to waking to you every morning, spending the day with you, and then falling asleep with you at my side. I love you, Christine."

She struggled to see him through her tears. "I love you, Erik."

The pastor sighed. "God has bestowed upon Erik and Christine one of the deepest loves I have ever seen. The rings please."

Meg and Charles took the rings from the ring-bearers pillow. 

"Erik, if you will take the ring and repeat after me," Erik took the ring from Charles. "Ok, start it out on her finger, there. Now, I, Erik Sonfais..."

"I, Erik Sonfais,"

"Take thee, Christine Daae`,"

"Take thee, Christine Daae`,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." Christine noticed Erik was trembling.

"To have and to hold, to honor and to love, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"To have and to hold, to honor and to love, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." Erik smoothly repeated the phrase, keeping his eyes locked with Christine's the entire time.

"Now place the ring on her finger." The pastor instructed.

He did so and lifted the hand to seal it with a kiss, his own touch.

Christine blushed and turned to Meg, taking his ring. She went through the same repetition and then slid the ring on his finger, kissing it as he had done.

The pastor chuckled. "Do you, Erik Sonfais take this woman as your wife?"

Erik looked deeply into her eyes. "I do."

"And do you, Christine Daae` take this man as your husband?"

She looked just as deeply in his."I do."

"Then as seen in front of all present and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Erik. "You may now kiss your bride."

Erik tenderly lifted the veil from Christine's face, pushing it behind her. He then brought her into his arms, kissing her gently, but adding some pressure to tease. She only got to kiss back for but a moment when the pastor said.

"May I present Mr. And Mrs. Erik Sonfais!" Everyone stood and applauded happily, tears were being shed and smiles were shining.

Erik offered her his hand and she accepted it, they made their way down from the altar and began to walk down the aisle, shaking hands and giving smiles as they did. 

The two ran into the limo and before Christine could laugh Erik was kissing her, passionately his hands holding her face. She calmed and fell into the kiss, pulling him closer and molding into him.

He pulled away with a sigh. "Aren't you glad we waited until tonight?"

She laughed. "What do you mean? I still have to wait until after the reception!" She laughed.

He shrugged. "If I can do it you can."

She smiled shyly. "We came pretty close, huh?"

He laughed. "YOU did, Madame. _I_ stopped when you turned out the light."

She looked at her hands. "I am bad, huh?"

He tilted her chin for her to look at him. "I wouldn't have married you if you weren't."

She looked at her ring, at his. "Married, Erik, we're married!"

He smiled. "Mon amour, mon p'tit chous, Marsoupilami de mes reves." 

She blushed and sighed looking out the window. She gasped.

"What?"

"N-nothing I must have been mistaken."

"Oh?"

She breathed hoarsely. "I thought I'd seen Carlotta."

* * *

  


They went back to the theater, running down below to change and then upstairs to await the arrival of the reception guests. And it was not a long wait, either. They all went straight for the newlyweds, hugging and kissing and crying and telling 'When you were young' stories. Christine didn't mind it all but there was one person she did not see among the crowd. She excused herself, walking across the theater to the managers office.

"Papa? Are you in here?" She asked stepping in, she made her way into the back and found her father lovingly stroking a picture in a frame at his desk.

"I still remember the smell of the roses, and the look on your mothers face, and seeing you today, it reminded me of that day so much," He said wiping several tears from here eyes.

"Oh Papa," She went over to him, wrapping him in a hug. "You had to prepare yourself, you knew this day would come."

"Yes but I just got you back, Christine and now I've lost you all over again." He stopped trying to hide his tears and buried his face in her breast.

"No, Papa. You'll never ever lose me, I'm always yours no matter what."

He hugged her all the more close. "Your mother would be so proud."

She began to cry at this, tears she had pent up since the morning when for the first time she realized her mother really wasn't going to be there, no matter if she were in spirit or not. Her sobs overwhelmed Charles and so he grasped her tightly, kissing her cheek repeatedly and whispered soothing words. She soon calmed and he used his handkerchief to wipe tears from her face.

"You big baby."

"Oh shut up and come be a normal guest." She laughed, leading him into the auditorium once again.

"Ah, the lovely bride just in time. Hey Mr. Best Man, you're supposed to be making a toast." Someone yelled.

Charles chuckled and made his way over to the head table with his daughter. He lifted his glass, waiting for the others to do so. "You know, I married Christine's mother a bit too late, because if I'd married her sooner she'd be here to see this, and God you knew Jan, she'd be crying and laughing and mingling and saying where she got the flowers from. But Jan can't be here, but I just have to say I'm not only upset Chris got married so young, I'm glad because 1. I get grandchildren in my forties and they don't have whiskers to pull yet. 2. She can for sure see her childrens marriages if she is kept healthy by this man she has chosen to spend her life with. By the way Erik, I didn't get to tell you before, you hurt her you die, ok? Ok. So I guess here's to happiness and to long lived lives."

"Here, here." A familiar voice said from the door. Christine dropped her champagne. The glass shattered, the alcohol spilling everywhere.

"Whatever is wrong, Christine? You didn't espect your uninvited cousin to join in?"

Christine clenched her fist. "Get out, Carlotta."

"Oh, but I'd like to make a toast too, to Erik, may he get over this."

Before Christine could turn and leap Piangi's hand reached up grabbing Erik's mask, and ripping it from his face. Erik cried out falling to his knees he looked up at Carlotta who looked ill. 

"Damn you, you little prying Pandora, you little demon, is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little lying Delilah, you little viper, now you will not ever again see. Damn you!" He took in a shuddery breath, holding back his tears. "Curse you!" He said with a crack in his voice.

Raoul spoke up. "Yes, I heard you'd broken out." He clicked his fingers and several police officers came running in and they grabbed the breakouts. "You do know this could mean life in maximum security?"

Carlotta swore, still staring at Erik. Christine finally fell next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked at Raoul . "Get her out of here or I may end up the night in prison."

Raoul nodded and began firing off commands. Christine handed Erik his mask gently.

"Oh, Christine." He whispered.

Everyone began to come over, seeing if Erik was all right.

"He's just a little shaken," Christine led him to a chair and sat him down. "Are you ok?"

"I'm much better thank you." He said softly, touching his wife's cheek. She smiled at him.

"Do you think you can still participate?"

"Of course, I'm not missing out on my own wedding." He chuckled and stood leading his wife so that the cake could be cut.

* * *

  


Christine awoke late that night to hear rain pattering. She sighed, snuggling closer to her sleeping husband happily. He was worn out, and not only because of their activities after the reception but the reception itself had been chaotic. A smile touched her lips, she was his wife. Tomorrow they would look for an apartment in the sun somewhere to start their lives. 

Christine of course was still going to work at Daae`'s even though she had taken Erik's last name, people would know who she was. 

Christine winced as a blunt pain hit her, it had been worth it, and the pain was not nearly as bad as it had been when it had been caused, but it was still pain and she was not ashamed of expressing that she felt it. She knew if Erik saw her he would be upset with himself, so she decided not to let him know she still felt it.

She looked up at him when she heard him sigh, his features were peaceful in his sleep and a smile was on his unmasked face. She smiled to herself, at the beginning of all of this she never would have thought she'd fall in love with him, and to think he'd loved her since he saw her all grown up!

To her surprise his eyes fluttered open and his face was full of concern now.

"I'm sorry, darling, did I wake you?" She asked softly, reaching into the sheets to grab onto his hand.

"No, why are you up so late, you aren't in pain are you?"

"No," She lied, smiling sweetly. "I'm just so happy I can't sleep!"

"You're in pain." He said dumbly, his face becoming guilty and somewhat sad.

"I already told you, Erik. I'm fine, I'm so happy I wake up and find you next to me and then I realize," She trailed her fingers up his bare chest. "I'm not wearing anything. And neither are you, not even that hateful mask." She grinned seductively.

He chuckled at her naughty expression. "Darling, we only went to 'bed' two hours ago, you can't honestly be..."

He found in here eyes that she was. She grinned at his surprised expression. "I will in the morning." She said, closing her eyes and resting her head on him. Soon enough she had drifted off into sleep, leaving Erik awake with anticipation.

* * *

  


To his surprise he had energy when it was time to go apartment looking. He held her hand as they entered the first complex only to leave twenty minutes later because the available apartment had room only for the two of them and they had agreed that until she became pregnant with their second child if she did, they would live in the same apartment with their first child.

And so to the second one with room. As they entered the first available apartment Erik felt funny, as if this was it. Christine gasped at the view and urged her husband to the window which took up most of the wall, leading to the balcony. The street below was not too busy of one and so they liked it more for the serenity offered. Their were two bedrooms, one master and one smaller one, ideal for a baby, room enough for a crib, changing table and dresser, and an area under the window seat to store things.

Although the two had no plans to have a baby immediately, they wanted to be prepared. The living area was nice and the kitchen roomy, it was an eat in kitchen so the family could have meals together and then go to their own schedules. Erik was pleased by a small, yet adequate study or computer room, he deemed, 'The Music Room'. Before even looking anywhere else, Christine asked where to sign.

The couple left smiling and they decided to go have a late lunch. Pleased with their findings they talked about what they wanted to do with each others belongings. Then about if they didn't like paint color or window style or cabinets. Then after some silence Erik looked at his wife. 

"So exactly when should we plan to try and have this baby?" He was calm, but somewhat worried.

"Whenever seems best." She replied simply.

"Yes but, what if you..." He trailed off.

She thought for a moment. "Then we'll have to make due and except it, we can't control that much, Erik."

He sighed. "I know," He stabbed at his food then smiled. "What would you like to have first?"

She looked up thoughtfully. "Not because I'm a typical woman, but a girl, I'd like it to be a girl so we can name her after mother."

Erik smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

"Get out. You want a boy and you know it."

He smiled. "Yes, but Janette was good to me, so I would very much like a girl after her, hopefully before my sons are born."

She laughed. "You have this all worked out, don't you?"

He nodded. "Since I was much younger."

She sighed. "I just want to kill Carlotta and that slave of hers so she can never interfere again."

"Don't talk like that, wether you're upset with her or not she is your blood." He took her hand. "Our blood."

"I don't care, she's never coming near our children."

He shook his head. "You know I would sooner die than allow that."

She sighed. "I know, but I'm so worried. Maybe we should leave New York entirely."

He grinned. "Oui, we'll go to Paris and our children can have accents like ours. But I'm afraid we will soon have a new home here."

She stirred her soup thoughtfully. "Yes, but I'd like to live in Paris for some time, maybe after the children are a little older."

He nodded. "We can teach them French as they are learning to speak so it will be easy for them then."

She smiled. "They can be accomplished singers or musicians at the Paris Opera."

He lightly laughed. "Are we going to give them _everything_ we once wanted?"

"You mean you wanted to be in the Paris Opera Company?"

"Oh no, I wanted to be in the Orchestra, but of course with my recently scarred face..."

"You left the theater after the accident?"

He nodded. "It was your mother's idea. She told me to go for my dreams, I came back after they turned me down."

"Where did the accident happen?" She asked softly.

"In Paris, I was visiting my parents and we were on our way to the Louvre to see a new exhibit. I returned and your mother helped me with my face for weeks. She would tell me of your dance recitals and how lovely voice you had for such a little girl. She was devastated when she found the cancer had spread."

Christine nodded. "I remember hearing her cry at night."

"She was so worried for your father and you girls. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving."

Christine unconsciously began to tap her foot. Erik noticed her discomfort and so he stopped talking, going back to his food.

"Did... Did she say anything else to you? About me?"

"Yes, but you will have to wait a while before I tell you."

"Erik..."

"I promised her I would not tell you until it happened," He said softly. "Now, are we about finished?"

"Just a minute, let me finish my coffee."

* * *

  


Christine and Erik signed the lease for the apartment on a Wednesday. Christine had practice Thursday and Erik had some type of plans Friday, so Saturday would be the day they started moving in. 

They decided to give away and leave much of the stuff for productions in the theater, and took only what was absolutely necessary. 

The apartment was thankfully not to messy or crowded and the two went shopping for whatever they needed the next Tuesday. Christine had strayed to look at baby clothes while Erik was paying for their purchases. She smiled, rubbing the terrycloth material of a hooded towel to her cheek. __

_ Don't fall for the stuff or you may end up getting pregnant just to own it!_ She laughed at herself.

"Oh no, Christine you aren't..." Erik trailed off finding his wife there.

"No, I was only looking." She replied smiling and then they left.

* * *

  


Christine was performing in a musical her parents had written when she was not even born. It was called _In the Way_. Christine was practicing a song that took a lot of talent and energy when her father came in to listen. (The song Words was written by me, to read the full song, contact me and I'll email it to you.)

_The way the words are said_

_ Is not important when you're dead_

_ But they live on anyway_

_ And time isn't fair when you start to say_

_ The words you have felt everyday_

  


Charles smiled at his daughters flowing voice, like that of an angel.It was graceful in a way, coming out of her but not cracking or straining. 

"Hark the Angel of Music singing!" He mocked she smiled and leapt from the stage.

"You're mean."

"You know how I feel about you doing that, Chris. You could break a leg."

"But I'm an actress, that's a good thing." She grinned.

He shook his head. "How's the new place?"

"Nice, peaceful." She said dreamily.

"And Erik?"

She shrugged. "Good, nothing new about him, really, he seems to never change."

Her father laughed. "Well, I suppose he's unique in that way." 

"I suppose. Papa?"

"Yes Angel?"

"When would be the best time for me to have a baby?"

He looked nervously. "Uh, well.... After the shows done running we won't be doing much around here... Why?"

She grinned. "Because I want to have a baby."

"Are you...?" He trailed off, looking at her abdomen.

"Not yet." She said.

"Well after the show we'll see what happens and then if you do become... We can have perform one more musical and then have you go on maternity leave."

She grinned. "You're nervous."

"Am not." he mumbled.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

She sighed and hugged him. "Thank you, Papa."

"Are too." He said quietly into his daughter's hair.

She smiled. "Why?"

"You've only been married two months, I mea it's a little ...sudden."

She sighed. "I can't wait much longer, I've wanted it since we first moved into that apartment."

"Does Erik know?"

"Not yet." She calmly traced the edge of the stage with her finger.

"Do you think he'll be ok with it?"

She grimaced. "No."

He laughed. "I'm sure you'll work it out somehow."

She sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

  


Erik looked at his wife. "You.... Want to get pregnant?"

She nodded. She seemed afraid of his answer. And she had good reason to be.

"Christine I... We... Oh Christine not yet." He whispered across the table.

She almost angrily looked up from her food. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready, I mean, it was bad enough when we first.... That was just a little pain but to have you give birth that'll be..."

"Erik I love you, you know that but you really need to stop worrying about physical pain our being married and sharing things is going to cause me."

He sighed. "Oh, Christine I've tried but I just want it all to be perfect."

She laughed. "You foolish wonderful man! I don't want it to be perfect!"

"You don't?"

"No! I want to have _problems_ and feel _pain_ like the normal person I'm not!" She laughed.

He nervously looked away from her. "Give me time." He almost whispered.

"Of course! This is big! I'm not just going to tell you I want this and then expect you to go right along but I must warn you I'm ready to go to desperate measures to get this."

He laughed. "Oh really, Madame? And what is it you plan to do?"

She grinned wickedly and stood, going over to him and whispering in his ear. When she finished he was frozen stunned where he sat. His face was red with the heat he felt and his hands shook.

"Oh..."

She laughed. "Don't let me rush you, just take time to think." She said, standing and putting her plate in the sink.

* * *

  


Well, Erik decided that he was sort of ready to have a baby. It didn't take much coaxing on Christine's behalf before he was completely sure, for he already was fond of the baby making process. 

Christine was in the bathroom now, three weeks later staring at the pregnancy test on the counter.

_C'mon, am I pregnant or not?_ She cursed the test under her breath when a negative sign appeared. Erik's hands rested on her shoulders.

"It could be wrong." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Only one way to find out." She sighed.

There was not doubt about it. Christine Sonfais hated going to the gynecologist. She always had in the two years she'd been going. She hated having someone she barely knew sticking their fingers where only her husband was permitted to stick anything.

But she went and to her complete joy, the test had been wrong. She and Erik would soon have a baby.

Preparing for the baby had been hectic, a baby shower supplied them with clothes and toys and cool new things they never had as children. Shopping got them furniture and picture frames, film and even a new digital camera to go with the computer they received for Christmas from her father and stepmother.

Before Christine thought fair her second trimester ended and her third began. Erik stopped allowing her to move much after her seventh month. He ordered her to stay in bed and told her he would cook and clean. Christine was not someone who liked being lazy, so when he stepped out she would move about but she was always caught.

When eight months finally hit Erik hardly ever left his wife's side. She had just turned nineteen and she was preparing to give birth to her first child, he almost felt bad for not making her wait for a few years, but what was done was done.

One day just two weeks to her due date the doorbell rang and Erik kissed her hand going to answer it, Carlotta's loud obnoxious laugh caught Christine's ears and lured her to stand in the doorway and listen.

Carlotta talked softly, Erik growled loudly for her to leave, speaking under his breath.

"C'mon, Erik, she won't hear." Carlotta said for her cousin to hear.

Christine shook it off and waited for a nice and loud 'nice try' from Erik, but it never came. She stepped just a bit further and gasped when she saw both engaged in a passionate kiss. Erik was not resisting.

Christine covered her mouth as to prevent a scream. She ran back into the bedroom and curled up in the bed. She was surprised that minutes later Erik came in, putting on an insulted font.

"Your dear cousin was here, appears to be out of prison for good behavior."

"Milk, Erik, we need milk." She mumbled.

"We do?"

"Yes, please go get some before it gets dark."

He nodded kissing her cheek. "All right love."

When she was sure he had gone, she hopped out of bed dressing. She then quickly grabbed the 7:15 bus to Broadway and made her way to the theater. Father was working late tonight.

She knew by now Erik had returned and would soon be here for her. She had to explain quickly and have her father say she wasn't there and act concerned.

She ran in and found him in the office.

"Christine! How are you? Where's Erik?"

She told him quickly what had happened and then heard the front door open.

"I'm hiding if he asks I'm not here, act concerned." She ran to hide.

Erik entered the office. "Charles, is Christine here?"

"No," he responded dumbly.

Erik sighed. "She misunderstood something and has run off, can you let her know we need to talk?"

"Sure, I'll look around, let me know when you find her." Charles tried to hide his anger.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Ok, Christine, you can come out I know you're here."

She cringed in the closet, he was too smart for his own good.

"Christine, what you saw you obviously only saw part of can you please come out so we can talk?"

Christine sighed, exiting the closet and facing her husband. "Father can stay. What happened?"

He sighed. "Carlotta wanted this to happen. She kissed me."

"You were holding her!" She cried.

"No, if I tried to push her away she would have screamed and made it look like I was advancing on her, Christine , you know me you know I wouldn't do this!"

Tears left her eyes. She knew. She knew damn well. She walked to him and cried in his embrace. "I'm sorry! I just am so paranoid I'm fat and unkept and undesirable..."

"You are not fat, you are well kept and very desirable." He soothed, kissing her head. He looked at Charles, relieved to see he was smiling.

"Typical pregnant woman. I knew something was wrong right the moment you told me that, Chris."

Christine groaned and began to mumble. Erik laughed. "Goodnight, Charles, we shall see you soon."

He took her home and put her to bed again.

"You know, there is something good out of this."

"I know I can trust you?" she asked.

"Well yes, and we really did need milk."

She laughed at this and fell asleep.

* * *

  


The baby was due any day now, and Erik anxiously watched his wife for signs of labor. She showed none and before he knew it she was ten days overdue. She had become very nervous these past few days telling him, "It'll be soon, I can tell."

She couldn't have been more right.

It was brisk February morning, Christine awoke with some pain. It was not unusual, she had gone to the hospital with several false alarms. But after that another pain and then a warm, stick wetness greeted both her and Erik.

They took a quick shower and then dressed, her pains coming more frequently, and they were more, well... Painful. 

They reached the hospital at around ten and Christine was et up in what the nurse called a 'labor room' but Christine knew it would be a room of torture for a few hours.

She held Erik's hand at the contractions and cursed softly. Sweat covered her face and neck. Erik used a damp washcloth on this to relax her, and she bit down ice. A nurse came in to check how far she was dilated after six hours of labor.

"Well it won't be long now. I'll give you another hour to cook and see how you are."

"It's cooked nine months, I think thats plenty." Christine joked.

Erik chuckled taking her hand as he saw her body was about to give another contraction. She squeezed it and groaned in frustration and pain as it took over. She gasped her eyes growing wide.

"What, what is it?" Erik asked.

"I think that nurse needs her eyes checked, because she just moved."

He chuckled at her saying 'she', they had agreed not to find out what the baby was but she was determined it was a girl. "Moved?"

"Yes like, forward." She said, grimacing in pain.

He stood going to go get the doctor. She cursed at him for leaving but he was soon back and the doctor looked at her. "Mrs. Sonfais you are a miracle woman, you dilated two centemeters in three minutes."

"Either that, ahhh, or you have one ditzy nurse, I don't want her in here for the birth."

He nodded. "No problem, if that's what you want."

She groaned and reached for Erik's hand as another contraction hit. "Oh yes, and uh one more thing Doc."

"Yes?"

"Is it, normal if the baby scoots forward during a contraction?"

He eyed her. "Your husband told me, it may have just been your muscles."

"Oh no I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because it just did it again."

* * *

  


Christine was grateful that a French speaking nurse came in for the other ditzy one and she often corresponded with her during the delivery. The pain ached all over her and a wail filled the air.

A cloth came onto her head and she looked over at Erik. 

"Erik." She mumbled.

"Sssssh, it's ok now, Cheri."

"Madame?" The French nurse asked her.

"Oui?" She asked, looking over to see a bundle of blankets in her arms, she was smiling brightly. 

"Tu voir un fille." The nurse replied , handing the baby over.

Christine began to cry loudly. A daughter, she and Erik had a daughter. She lifted Janette Ange` Sonfais up and kissed her.

Erik bent down, kissing his wife and then the baby girl gently.

"Still Janette?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, Janette Ange` Sonfais."

"What does Ange` mean?" He asked brightly.

"Angel." She whispered as the nurse took her away to be cleaned more and looked over by a pediatrician.

"Oh Christine, I'm so proud of you." He said kissing her hand several times.

She grinned smugly. "I told you so."

* * *

Christine looked down at her sleeping daughter happily. She was nearly two months old and probably the smartest baby born since Erik. She was not only laughing now but she could roll from her tummy to her back and vice versa. She enjoyed to 'talk' to her stuffed animals and whenever Christine sang around her she seemed to sing along.

Both Erik and Christine enjoyed showing her off, they were of course aware she shouldn't be around too many people quite yet, and so they were careful, always making sure the person was very well before bringing her by.

Marie loved to come by and help Christine and Erik with her, she learned how to change her diaper and feed a bottle properly and how to support her head. Christine often had to remind her of the soft spot on her head but other than that Marie was very good with her.

Charles and Debbie also enjoyed spending as much time as possible with their young granddaughter. They often took pictures and looked at the ones Christine had saved on the computer.

One night while sitting on the couch listening to the rain pouring Christine turned to Erik. "Has it happened?"

"What?" He looked at her questioningly.

"That thing Momma asked you to do."

He smiled. "Yes."

"What was it?"

"She wanted me to write the most beautiful song I could about our first child and take it to her gave and have the two of us sing it."

"But..."

"Well I've written it, we just need to have your Debbie watch Janette while we go do the last part."

She sighed and smiled, leaning against his chest. "You know what?"

He grinned. "What?"

"Carlotta was arrested again, today."

He looked at her. "Why?"

"She violated her parole and a restraining order I filed against her."

"Restraining order?"

"Yes, so she can't come near Janette or any children that follow her. She got it today and came over, she tried to pick her up but I punched her." She said with a smile. 

"It's not funny, what if she had hurt her?" Erik asked.

"I would have killed her." Christine said. Erik shook his head and the reflection faded and the curtain went back up.

* * *

The End


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

  


When Janette(2003) was seven months old to Christine and Erik's delight she learned to walk. At a year old she was talking and able to eat quite neatly by herself.

Around the time of her first birthday Raoul was appointed chief of the New York City Police Department. He had married Meg six months earlier and they had just found out their first child was on the way, born a boy, Christopher Philippe De Chagny. After a short break from the ballet, Meg returned, often bringing the baby to the other dancers and her mothers delight.

Madame Giry soon fell in love with the new fly's stagehand. They wed and Madame retired, leaving Meg in charge of the ballet, but often visiting to see her grandson and the girls.

Monsieur Firmin, much to the theaters sadness died of a heart attack , leaving Andre` and Charles to run the theater. Erik, seizing the opportunity took his place as manager, able to be with his wife more often.

As for Erik and Christine they head four more children, all just as Erik had said they would be, boys. Christian (2004), Antoine(2005), Dominique(2007), and Peter(2010). When Peter was two the family moved to Paris, as they had taught the children french in their early years. At ten Janette was singing in a childrens chorus and Christian was learning to play the piano.

Christine to her husbands sheer delight had joined the Paris Opera and within two years was their diva, always excellent reviews in the paper and tons of flowers on the stage. Her husband had fulfilled his dream of joining the orchestra, and after five years of service he found himself the conductor.

An article was written about how the Sonfais family was taking over Paris and how the Parisians enjoyed the invasion. Needless to say all of the children at least learned an instrument if not pursuing musical careers. They went to see the family over at Daae`'s quite often, and so the children had the good experience of both New York and France.

All together they lived a very happy life for a very long time. Erik died at the ripe old age of 98, and Christine died two years later at 86. Their children made them proud even then when le bon dieu was keeping them, following their dreams and letting their hearts lead the way, finding their own reflections in the curtain and beyond.

* * *

  


T H E 

E N D

Special thanks to all the people who reviewed for support and help, you are the reason I put these wretched horrible pieces of dung out! LoL.


End file.
